Brutal games
by soo leelee sayss
Summary: Edward breaks Bella's heart. Again. But only this time it wasn't for her safety. A provoked Emmett starts spilling secrets and what happens when in all to willing Jasper comes to Bella's rescue? Bella/Jasper. Don't like the pairing? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I' am going to finish my other story. But this one just came to mind and i had to write it out. Lol.**

**I hope you like it. don't forget to review. (:  
**

* * *

I never thought this day could be possible. I have overheard the countless times Edward had said he loved me. Were they all lies?

"Bella, i 'am so sorry i don't know what i was thinking. Please don't leave me. I love you" Edward groveled. Gahh there it was again that "_i love you"_

If he really and truly loved me he wouldn't have given up his virtue to a beautiful strawberry blond.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. _Tanya. _That home wrecking slut could have any man. Why did she feel the need to seduce mine?

"Edward i do not want to talk about this. Now or ever." I pointed to the open window. "Leave"

Along with the burning jealousy and rage boiling through my veins i also felt heartbreak. Edward in bed with someone else made me sick to my stomach.

"Bella don't do this--"

"I'm not doing anything" I barked "_Please _just leave me alone."

"Fine, I'll let you think about things. But please don't leave me. i'll do anything you want. I'll buy you a car and i'll...i'll BITE you! I swear i will!" He nodded his  
head, like an excited boy thinking all the things he was offering could possibly make me hate him less.

"I don't want your nasty cheater venom running through my beautiful veins, NOW GET OUT or I'll call Emmett!"

Edward cringed at the name then sighed loudly, and leaped gracefully out my window.

I actually felt bad for Emmett, i wonder how much shit Edward would put him through for telling me about Tanya.

_-FlashBack-_

_**Emmett's POV**  
_

_I couldn't help it, i was pacing back and forth inside me and Rosalie's room. Edward had actually banged that chick. _

_I could kill him for doing this to my little sister. Who the fuck did that stupid little mind reader think he is?_

_"I think I' am you brother, and if you tell Bella any of this i'll rip your head off" Edward growled out of nowhere._

_Oh really? I thought Your a dick you know that? Bella has every right to know what kind of stupid piece of shit you truly are!_

_He laughed. "Go ahead and try to tell her dumbass lets see who she believes me or you"_

_With that he left quickly. And i felt my face get hot and my fists clench. He wanted to be an asshole? I'll show him a fucking asshole._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I felt utterly alone in my empty house. Edward was out hunting and Charlie had left to go fishing._

_Abruptly my bedroom door slammed open._

_"JESUS!" I yelped._

_"No it's Emmett, but i hear the resemblance is striking" Emmett joked, but you could tell he wasn't really into it. _

_For once, my all smiles big brother looked. Depressed. _

_I did what first came to mind and hugged him. "What's wrong?" _

_"Bella this is really, like really hard for me to say but i think you have the right to know"  
_

_My mind raced quickly through all the horrible possibilities. _

_"EdwardcheatedonyouwithTANYA" He spoke quickly. But i was able to hear all i needed. _

_And suddenly i felt empty and numb. And i was pretty sure i was about to throw up my heart.  
_


	2. Reactions & decision making

**Emmett's POV**

"Thanks a fucking bunch Emmett, now Bella won't even talk to me" Edward growled, menacingly.

"Don't blame Emmett. It's your fault you stupid shit, you couldn't keep your junk in your pants." Rosalie hissed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Oh dear, we should all go talk to Bella she must be going through a tough time." Obviously Esme, she could never be mad at Edward.

"That's a good idea" Carlisle said suddenly "Uhm, Edward you should...Er. Stay here while we go we dont want any probl--."

"Or" Rosalie interrupted "You could go spend the night at _Tanya's_"

Edward glared harshly at Rosalie. "Shut up, Rosalie"

"_Shut up Rosalie" _She mocked him perfectly while adding a stupid face to go along with it.

Suddenly, Edward leaped through the air knocking Rosalie against the back wall.

Before anyone had time to react Rosalie had Edward in a headlock.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, softly pushing Rosalie's arms away from Edward's neck.

"This is ridiculous, were acting like a bunch of wild animals. Edward sit down and shut up, Rosalie stop tormenting your brother."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We need to come to an agreement on who will help Bella through this...  
Now Edward I'm sorry but you caused all of this, so you need to stay out of it. At least until Bella forgives you"

"As if" Rosalie said, under her breath.

Carlisle gave her a warning glance.

"I'm going to go see Bella now, and Jasper...er he can help as well. I'm sure he can help better than all of us" Alice chirped.

Edward seemed anything but pleased with that idea.

"No fuck way"

"Oh Edward don't be so touchy" I said slapping his shoulder. "Bella forgave you when you almost tried to kill her, when you left her lonely and scared and  
distraught in the middle of a dark empty forest with nothing but her own wits to guide her. I'm sure she'll get over this with time" .

"Thanks for the reassurance, Emmett i feel a lot better" Edward said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Edward's POV**

**.A few hours later. **

I felt a sharp whole punched through my chest. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know what i was doing at this very moment, meeting  
Tanya up because she wanted to "Talk" I should have said no and hung up on her.

I was trying to gain Bella's forgiveness, not make her hate me more.

"Edward" Tanya breathed, hugging me tightly.

I backed away slightly .**[A/N haha that rhymes] **

"Edward we need to talk" She said with sudden urgency.

"About what?"

"Us...Edward i know you care about me and i care about you too. It's just your human getting in the way of us isn't it? We could change that you and I..  
We could leave. Just the two of us..."

"Whoa, wait. Tanya i _love _Bella. I truly do"

"It didn't seem like it last weekend"She frowned

I cringed, and her frown deepened.

"Look were vampires all we have is time. I'll let you think about it, ok?" She took a few steps back. "See you"

And she took off running. Too fast for any human eyes to follow.

* * *

**I love the reviewers and reviews i have gotten so far. **

**This chapter is kind of short. I'll be making longer ones. **

**Jasper and Bella's relationship is going to start around the next chapter. XD  
**


	3. New found friendship

**JPOV**

"Okay, well i told Bella you would go there tonight to help her out. Okay?" Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Sure, i guess I'll go right now" I replied, looking down at my watch.

I gathered Alice up in my arms, and kissed her forehead. Suddenly she was tense. And a flood of emotions rolled off her like a tidal wave.

Fear, hurt, excitement, and the strangest of all. Resolve.

I decided now was not the best time to discuss this. "I'll be back" and with that i quickly ran down the stairs, but before i could open the front door  
a murderous Edward stood in the way.

"You are not going to Bella's" He said it with complete certainty. Like he was _able_ to stop me.

"Oh, I'm sure i can"

**EPOV **

I could see what was happening. Call me crazy, but Jasper was all to willing to help out _my_ Bella. I should be the one to comfort her.  
Not my lustful brother.

"Why are you jealous?" He asked, honestly curious "You don't _want _me to help her? You want her to stay miserable?"

"I see, _i see _what's going to happen. And I'll kill you first i swear"

Jasper looked at me smugly. But his thoughts were concerned for my sanity. He did not know what i was talking about, but the thought of me killing him was humorous to him.

At that moment i let my black eyes bore into his gold ones, letting him see how truly serious i was.

First, he was actually frightened. But then his thoughts took a sudden change. I saw him shoving violently through his bloody past. The ripping of vampire flesh,  
the cries of war. All the vampires who had tried to kill him. All unsuccessful.

I took a glance down at his scars, and the glance did not go amiss.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Jasper's voice was quiet, though the viciousness was sharp, all most daring.

I quietly moved out of his way and allowed him to pass.

**BPOV  
**

I was laying down on my bed, reaching out helplessly for some sleep. That remained far out of reach.

"Fuck" I cursed and flipped over to my side shoving my face in my pillow. I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

All the hurt, anger, and betrayal flooding in me. And abruptly a wave of calm came over me like a thick blanket. The peacefulness of it was nothing i could compare.

It felt amazing to finally not hurt anymore, maybe i was getting over this whole thing.

"I never thought i would hear _you_ swear, of all people" Jasper's amused voice said suddenly in the dark.

I sat up, i was too calm to be shocked my his sudden appearance.

"Jasper" I whispered, and i could vaguely see him in the corner of the room. Leaning against the wall.

"Mhm, Alice asked me to come over here and...Er help you get some sleep"

"yes, i know. Thank you"

He walked closer to me, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"There is something i have been wanting to tell you Bella...."

I silently waited for him to go on.

"About your last birthday, I' am so very sorry... i don't think you can understand how sorry i truly am. I know you probably won't forgive me but i just hope  
that you will not be angry with me."

I couldn't help but laugh, and he stared at me incredulously "Jasper, i was never mad at you. It's who you guys are. _Your_ nature. I was willing to take the risk to be with  
you and your family because i love you all. And you shouldn't blame yourself, it was my fault anyways."

He stayed quiet for a few second and then he smiled. "Your fault? Your a silly girl Bella... Very strange even for a human"

"i will take that as a compliment"

"You should, most humans aren't like you. They are so....predictable; i suppose is the right word. And I'm happy that you don't hate me for almost  
killing you. You should sleep now"

i listened and layed my head back down on the pillow. Finally able to feel sleep coming down on me.

"Goodnight Bella" Jasper said, softly.

"Goodnight"

* * *

**awww i love the couple (: 333**

**don't forget to review.  
**


	4. Now that things are changing

_I' am capitalizing all the **I's** just for you, you know who you are ;P_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up groggy, with a dry mouth and a headache. I could tell even before I opened my eyes, Jasper was no longer here.  
Because I felt the burning ache in my chest, the longing for Edward.

_Don't be so pathetic _I scolded myself _You can live without him, despite what anyone thinks._

I crawled out of my bed, deciding I was _not _going to spend my weekend sobbing.

I quickly changed out of my pj's and into some tight skinny's and a plain white tank top that showed a small amount of my mid drift.  
Throwing my hair in a messy bun I grabbed the phone and started dialing Angela's number.

But before I could press the tiny green button; I noticed a letter. With a familiar elegant handwriting on it.

_Bella. _

_I will be going away, i don't know how long. Or even where. _

_I discovered that we were just never meant to be together; you and I._

_It's just not possible. Were not the same. Your human and I' am not. Despite everything I have done I hope one day you  
will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Don't forget that I will love you always.  
_

_Sincerely yours, Edward._

I already felt the tears welling up in my eyes. How could I forgive him? He promised he would never leave me again!

Strangely enough I could not find any anger left in me. I guess the angry stage was over and here came the worst part of all. The depression.

Great, fucking fabulous.

I felt like I jumped out of my skin when the loud banging of the door echoed throughout the house.

I wiped away my tears, and opened the door utterly surprised to see Rosalie. With a nervous looking Jasper behind her.

"Bella! Thank God your home--"

"Rosalie" Jasper cut her off in a warning voice.

"Look something horrible happened" Rosalie went on, softly pushing me out of the way so she could walk inside.

"Look Edward he wen--"

"Rosalie" Jasper warned again.

"He just left with Tanya it was insane he said he couldn't be with us anymore and that--" Rosalie's voice was slightly hysterical.

"ROSALIE!" Jasper's cool composure snapped, and he yelled loudly in her face.

But I didn't have time to hear the reason behind anything, because at that very second. I collapsed under the weight of my heart.

* * *

**Okay, im trying to make longer chapters. But i can only write so much or the story will be over in like one chapter. **

**Hope you liked this one. Thanks for the reviews. Keep up xD  
**


	5. Seems like i'll be okay

**Bella's POV**

How much more ironic could this get?  
Edward cheats on me, he begs for me back. And I'm the one who ends up all night crying herself to sleep while he's out somewhere with  
his new beautiful, perfect, flawless of a girlfriend.

Here I was now, crying in Jasper's arms. Who is undoubtedly uncomfortable with my closeness.

"I'm sorry Jasper" I whispered.

He gently patted my head. "It's okay, Bella. I'm sorry, i can't believe Edward would be so stupid."

"Why should he love me anyways" I mumbled, wipping my face, clean of tears. "I'm just a stupid little human"

Jasper's eyes flashed. "Your much more then that."

I laughed without humor. "Really? I don't think so. I have nothing that could possibly keep _him _intersted"

"Bella I think you might have self esteem issues. I think _your_ too good for him. Your probably the only human who does not annoy me"

"At least there's that" I said sarcastically.

Of course I was very surprised that he was the one there for me. I never dreamt that me and Jasper had any chances to have_  
any _sort of relationship.

He smiled, and I felt strangely fine with everything that was happening. At least at this moment right now.  
Edward may have left me _again. _He may have severely broken my heart. But with Jasper it seemed like maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Really short.**

**I working on the next chapter RIGHT now.**

**I just had to put this up ;P  
**


	6. Getting Closer

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It has been 2 weeks exactly since I had seen Edward. He left with Tanya, God knows where. And i felt like a _complete_ lonely loser.  
I thought that if Edward ever left me again i wouldn't be able to survive it, and here i was. The second time around. Alone.

I remember that day, when he left me. Leaving me nothing but a stupid letter.

"Don't be sad Bella" Jasper said, abruptly. "It's Edwards loss, you were too good for him."

Jasper had become sort of like a best friend to me. He was probably the only reason i wasn't going into a downward spiral.

I smiled, i was surprised by me and Jasper's sudden closeness. And even more surprised by the downfall of me and Alice's.

"C'mon" Jasper said, getting up and grabbing my hand. "I'm going to get your mind off it"

"How?" I asked, curiously.

Jasper studied my face momentarily. "What do humans usually do for fun?"

"I...Errr.." I tried hard to think of something, but sadly came up blank.

Jasper rolled his eyes, annoyed. "How would you like to see a movie with me?"

"A movie, in like a movie _theater_?"

"Obviously" He said, as if talking to someone mentally ill.

"But there will be other people there...Human people and you..."

Jasper growled quietly "For your information Isabella, i can handle that side of me a lot better now."

I couldn't say no, so i reluctantly said "oookay then, I guess we could go..."

**JPOV**

When we took our seats at the movies, I felt the largest wave of lust hit me dead on. This was something I was use to, but this amount was ridiculous

as i looked around to see where it was coming from I saw a blond human boy, who I recall was named Mikey or Mike was staring at Bella, and I knew all the lust was coming  
from this sick minded infatuated teenager.

I turned to Bella and whispered in her ear. "If all else fails, you always have Mike"

She rolled her eyes, and made a face of disgust. Which only made me laugh.

And suddenly I could not help but realize how pretty she actually was. I guess I never really _looked _at her but she was definitely beautiful, even for a human.  
Most humans were so bland. And ordinary, but she was so different. I liked that.

As the movie started we soon realized it was a horrible choice. A sad depressing romance, that made Bella feel only a thousand times worse.

_Way to go Jasper _I thought.

Not twenty minutes within the movie, Bella got up quickly and ran out of the theater.

I followed after her, easily keeping pace.

"Bella I'm sorry this was suppose to make you feel better. Not worse."

She sat down on the floor, and cried silent tears, only a few dropping form her eyes.

Kneeling down in front of her I was at complete loss of what to do, taking instinct I held my breath and wrapped my arms around her.

My touch seemed to relax her.

"I feel bad Jasper, going to you for everything. I feel like im annoying you" She whispered, hiding her face.

"Your not, it's my choice to help you. And..." I almost felt embarrassed for saying this. "Besides you being unhappy a lot you make me feel better.  
Things haven't been going well with my family. And I suppose im handling everything so well because of you."

She smiled. "Thanks, for helping me...through this Jasper."

I hugged her a tad tighter to me "No problem, Bella"

* * *

**I thought they should go out for a little to show how the relationship is growing. **

**Sorry if its bleh. .**

**But review it anyways (:**


	7. The explosion

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't understand how me and Alice could have possibly grown this much apart.

As i walked back into my house i could already tell she was here alone. Perfect, now we could finally talk.

"Alice?" I called, softly. Knowing she could hear me.

She did not answer me rather she stood in front of me, her face was swiped clean of all emotions.

"What's going on? I waited to see if you would open up and tell me but you haven't you just keep acting weirder and more closed  
off. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with _me _Jasper, why don't you go back to Bella's?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"NO, JASPER IT'S NOT ABOUT BELLA IT'S ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE YOU USE TO...and I'm stopping you from what you truly want  
whether you see it yet or not. I do, i know Jasper. And....I see no matter what i do to try and stop it, it won't work i see that and i want you to be happy and--"

I cut her off, by grabbing her and hugging her close to me. "Alice, baby what are you talking about? You sound insane. I love you i always will  
there is nothing and no one who could take away the feelings i have for you"

"But there is" She whispered. Her eyes were filled with the tears that could not, ever fall.

"Jasper this might sound crazy and you will not understand just yet, but i will find a new family and i already see myself being  
really happy but it's hard right now to know i will loose you. I love you too much to bear that right now. To know that you will be with someone who can truly make you happy."

I decided it was best not to ask the millions of questions soaring through my head. But this is what it was like to be in love with someone like Alice

Being with someone who could see the future made you feel like you were left in the dark.

"Alice i love you" I kissed her lips softly. "more than you could know"

And right now i had to admit i felt like a blind man, how could Alice think i would not love her anymore?

My love for her was set in stone, i knew all to well that no matter what i would always have love for this girl.

* * *

**Short dribble between the couple. **

**Don't freak that he kissed her, helloooo they are still a couple at the moment. **

**Alice knows exactly whats going to happen, but since i LOVE alice i wont make her an unhappy lonely pathetic ex.**

**She's going to be very happy too XD**

**p.s i have school and tons of other shit to do, so i will_ try_ and make longer chapters.  
**


	8. Shocking realizations and her new life

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was slumped in the corner of her bed, she hugged her knees to her chest and laid limply against the wall.  
To welled up in her on going to depression to realize my presence.

As always i sat next to her and gathered her up in my arms. Repeating the same words, to the same girl, for the same reason.  
And yet i still could not find any boredom in me at this set routine.

"Bella please, don't be so sad." I began. "He could go fuck himself, just move on already. He's not worth it"

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm trying really hard to forget him. But i can't help it i feel like i fucked up the whole entire family  
even though Esme tries to hide it, i know she misses him a lot. If i had left instead he could have stayed with you guys an-"

"Esme misses him, yes. I won't lie about that because that's her _son_. But no one wants him in the house. Especially Rosalie  
she's actually never been in higher spirits." I smiled at how true my words were, Rosalie has never smiled so much in one day.

"How's Alice?" She asked hesitant.

"I spoke with her a few days ago" **[A/N The last chapter was when he last spoke with her] **"She went away for awhile"

"Away?!...where?" Bella almost yelled. Her heartbeat, erratic.

"Relax Bella, she went to Oregon. She's been having visions of another.._.family_...over there and wanted to speak with them"

I felt a strong wave of confusion roll of her along with fear and nervousness.

Bella looked up at me her eyes were wide pools of beautiful hazel brown.

Her long hair was slightly messy and i could not help but notice her attire, only an over sized t-shirt.

What was this women trying to do?

Abruptly something hit me like an on going truck, something i had no realization of until this moment while Bella's eyes were holding mine  
Holy shit. I had fallen in love with her.

**Alice's POV**

I knew it was going to happen soon, Jasper would realize his true feelings. And be with someone who would except every part of him.  
and love him fully.

I was lucky enough to find another family. There were already three of them. Donna and Marius were the only couple.

Donna was tall and skinny with the familiar golden eyes, she reminded me slightly of Rosalie with her long thick blond hair.  
But personality wise she seemed very different from Rosalie and more like Emmett. Very down to Earth and funny.

Marius was old, older than Carlisle. Close to 700 years old he had light brown hair, almost a dirty blond and instead of gold eyes  
his were a light gray blue. Something that i still could not understand. Then there was Ethan.

_Ethan. _

The boy with the dark dis-shoveled black hair and the same strange eyes as Marius. The one i had been seeing in my visions for weeks.

I knew that he was my salvation, i would not live from the pain of Jasper leaving me, at least not alone. But with him....I could see everything being ok.

I already knew it, it was not blurry or foggy. It was clear and set in stone.

* * *

**Things are moving forward.**

**Jasper starts to have feelings for Bella. **

**And you get a glimpse of Alice's new life.(:**

**.hope you liked it.  
**


	9. A new leaf

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

___[Chorus:]_  
Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end.?  
_Flames to dust.  
Lovers to friends.  
Why do all good things come to an end.?_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella, i'm worried about you" Charlie said suddenly. Breaking my revere.

"Your spending so much time with that Jasper boy, he's too old for ya...And when he's gone you look like...well" Charlie grimaced  
hating to have to say it "You look like crap"

"Thank you so much Father" I said sarcastically, grabbing his finished plate and taking to to the sink.

"Watch your mouth Bella. You know damn well what i mean. You're not the first person to be broken up with, you sure as hell won't be the last  
but hell grow a backbone. He's just another guy and i don't and WILL not allow you to waste away your high school years crying over some guy"

The shock and truth of his words cut down deep. I did need to grow a backbone. How could i be so pathetic? So pitiful that even _Jasper_ was desperate to take care of me?

He was probably so close to ripping his hair out having to take my insecurities and non stop tears.

"Your right dad" I said, finally. A look of pure incredulity passed over his face. he didn't think i would have listen to a word he had to say,

"He's not worth all this" As i said this i walked passed him quietly up the stairs and into my room. Trying to face the horrid truth.

That the fact is, even though you can't live without _that_ someone. That person can live perfectly without you.

This complies with me completely.

Edward did not need me, but he was like a drug to me. I had no way or sense of how to let him go...

**.Next day.**

I woke up feeling annoyed by the fact i had to go to school and face everyone knowing that me and Edward were no longer together.

I didn't have to be a psychic to tell how this day would turn out. Mike's never ending infatuation, Jessica's fake sadness and hidden joy.

I looked in the mirror and frowned, though i was never pleased with my appearance today i felt even worse.

I suddenly decided that today i was going to look pretty, or attempt too. I _was not_ going to show my depression to anyone.

I quickly brushed my hair free from knots, and ironed it over so it was shinny and straight. Adding the slightest of blush i took a second look. _Much _better.

I threw on tight skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved, low circle cut shirt.

I smiled at myself, trying to see how well i could fake this. i was not much of a liar, and i knew this. But hopefully i could pass this off.

As i slammed open my truck in the parking lot at school i could already see Jessica coming to approach me. A look of pity on her face.

"Oh MY GOD Bella! I heard what happened I'm so sorry!!!" She hugged my tightly, and then stepped back to look me over.

I made my face look confused "what do you mean?"

Jessica's shocked face made it hard for me not to laugh.

"About you and Edwards breakup" I noted she said this louder than necessary, what a bitch.

"Oh yes, well we decided it was best to take a break. I feel like im too young for such a serious relationship"

Her eyes widened, "So who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with him" I said proudly, this was not a lie. So i said it without she slightest hesitation or studder.

"Wow, Bella. Well i'm...glad your taking it so well. I just thought you to were crazy in love with each other"

Different memories and thoughts swirled around my head, i remembered how in love we must have seemed to everyone.  
Never leaving each others side, constantly staring at each other. It was sickening. A strong sadness overwhelmed me.

"Yea, me too" I replied.

* * *

**I know, finally an update. Bella is finally realizing that it's over & time to move on.**

**[: hope you liked it, don't forget to review.  
**


	10. save you

**This song reminded me so much of what this chapter goes like.**

**Save you - by simple plan.**

_Take a breath, pull myself together just another step  
till i reach the door.  
You'll never know the way it tears  
me up inside to see you. _  
_I wish that i could tell you something; to take it all away.  
Sometimes i wish i could save you.  
Cause' there's so many things that i want you to know.  
i won't give up till it's over. If it takes you  
forever i want you to know. _

* * *

**Jasper's Point of view. **

I was pacing back and forth around the living room. How could this have happened.?

_Me_ loving Bella? No, it was impossible.

_Why is it impossible? _One side of me said. _She's beautiful and smart and.._

Shut up! This is just a mistake.

_No it's not and you know it. You're in love Bella. _

I sat down and shoved my face in my hands. If i thought these thoughts were bad, it was nothing compared to the fact  
that even though Alice has been gone for days. The burning desire to be near her was not as strong, or even possibly gone.

I could not deny that inside, i wanted to be with Bella. Or at least just see her face. I looked at the clock, it was midnight. She would most likely be asleep.

I could go there for a second and just see her, then i could tell if i do love her or if i'm just being an idiot.

It took me a good, three minutes to reach her bedroom window. A routine that i had gotten strangely use to.

When i looked in i could feel her emotions before i even looked at her face. She was...Shameful?

I took a closer look at her. She was sitting Indian style a book in her lap and her hair thrown in a high messy bun, just like that she looked gorgeous.

My fist clenched angrily, how could i let myself fall in love with her.?

At that exact moment a shingle broke and cracked in my hand making a loud splintering noise. Bella's hand snapped up, and she looked at the window, hoping.

I smiled, the thought of her hoping i was here made me happy.

"Jasper?" She said, quietly.

"Did i wake you?" I asked, already knowing i didn't.

"No, no." She said as i leaped softly through her window and into her room.

"How was your day?" I asked sitting down on the farthest edge of her bed.

"it was...Great" She was the worst liar i have ever encountered in my hundreds of years.

"Suuuuure" I said, laughing.

"Alright it sucked!" She slammed her book shut and threw it on her desk.

I gave her a sad smile, and it felt like my insides were freezing up while the another side of me was full of joy just to be in her presence.

She smiled back and I knew, without doubt, or any hint of hesitation. I was in love with her. I could not lie to myself, God i was in love with my  
wife's best friend and my brothers ex-girlfriend.

How could i have gotten myself into all this shit?

"Can i ask you a weird question?" Bella said abruptly.

"Go for it"

"Have you ever...like...I don't know cared for someone in the way you care for Alice but to someone else?"

I could have laughed at the irony of her question.

"Yes" I said honestly.

"For who?"

Crap. Do i lie to her? Or should i tell her the truth? Should i just keep my mouth shut?

While my mind was racing, Bella stared at me, waiting for my response.

"Well" i finally said after a a few long seconds. "i care a lot about you"

She smiled, a dazzling smile. That made my heart feel like it migh explode out of my chest.

"I care very much for you too"

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter.  
**

**It was just a quick thought that came to mind. **

**But still the same, i hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for my grammar errors, i'm to lazy to correct them ;P  
**


End file.
